Good or bad Spell?
by My-Name-is-Moo
Summary: Read it to find out.... in other words, DONT ASK ME ABOUT A SUMMARY!
1. 1 magic is you desiced

The shop trip  
  
Well it was like this myself (Becky), Ash (my friend), Laura (my friend's sister), our boy Friends, Sesshoumaru (Mine), Ashitaka (Ash's), and Goten (Laura's) and their (Ash and Laura's) Dad were all sitting in the living room of their house doing well nothing, except Dad who was playing on the computer.  
  
Suddenly Dad stood up stating he had to get out of the house before he went crazy. So off we went crowding into the van and heading towards Bancherd, a small town north of us.  
  
So finally we get there and we went into the old antique shop known only as Glory Loft. So in we headed, the boys annoyed that they had to waste time shopping, when they could have stayed home and trained on their fighting skills and try to find a way home.  
  
(We were playing with magic and umm we "Accidentally" transported them here and caused them to be bonded to us. Opps. Well they had no choice even if they had said they were not coming all we would have had to do is say come and they would have to follow I LOVE that spell.)  
  
Anyhow we walked around, and I showed Sesshoumaru a cute yellow duck on a string that bounced; I accidentally hit Goten in the head with it.  
  
"Sorry," I said putting the toy behind my back, he turned and smiled at me.  
  
I looked away towards Sesshoumaru and smiled lightly "are you hungry?" He looked down.  
  
"A little," He said. I looked towards Ash.  
  
"Would you like to eat now?"  
  
"No." Ash said. "I want to look downstairs first."  
  
"Well I want to eat." Dad said.  
  
"As could I," Ashitaka agreed stepping out from behind Ash and setting down a magic trick toy he had been trying to do.  
  
"Me too," Goten stated walking out of the section we were in. Ashitaka followed Sesshoumaru and myself, and right behind him followed Dad, Laura, and last Ash, who was still complaining about not going down stairs first. Then we sat down to eat, the boys sat at their own table right by us, all but Dad who sat with us. We were near the door exit. I smiled and looked at Dad.  
  
"So are we going to make a dash for it after we are done eating?"  
  
"Of course," Dad answered pointing over at the boys "They have never had real world food. We always make things we know they like and I know when they try this food they may eat all of the food they can grab." He smiled and we all laughed well, all but Ash.  
  
She stated in a very annoyed voice, "I knew we should have gone down stars first."  
  
We all laughed harder. The boys looked at each other. Goten smiled a bit. This  
  
reminds me of home," he said Leaning back in his chair  
  
Ashitaka Also smiled, "Yes, it's nice to know that life in other dimensions can be close to the same. Sesshoumaru let his gaze shift to the three girls. They had great powers within them, and he had noticed that with his transport he had gained new powers and he knew that with the transport they too would change. But for now they would eat tonight. They would be sent home and he had the intention of casting his own spell.  
  
Goten happily ate his food knowing and savoring what it was, a fudge Sundae, and chicken noodle soup.  
  
Ashitaka had a chicken sandwich and slowly ate a vanilla ice cream. Sesshoumaru had never seen any of the food on the menu, so Goten had ordered him the same thing he had, though Sesshoumaru disliked the ice cream treat.  
  
After they had eaten they went to a ghost town were the girls dipped their feet in the water and talked.  
  
Goten continued to teach Ashitaka how to fly...  
  
Sesshoumaru had quickly learned along with Becky. Though instead of really flying she created wings that went away when she landed. Another fact that proved what he thought she was, Laura had given up finding it too hard to do in her shape and ash continued to try on her own with Goten coaching her sometimes, She was starting to lift off the ground.  
  
Soon they left for home. "How did you like your last day here in our world?" Becky asked him.  
  
He said nothing back to her. He had plans that he needed to get ready quickly, and he was deciding on the fastest way.  
  
They would be leaving with the setting sun and it had to be done.  
  
They reached home and he went off on his own without another word.  
  
He felt her watching worrying if he was ok. When he was on his own he readied what needed to be done. Then brought back the 6 gifts. He handed each person their gift; a blue bracelet for himself and Becky, Red necklaces for Ash and Ashitaka and green rings for Laura and Goten. With that the girls created the magic circle, said the incantation and were surprised when they were sucked into the arms of their bonded man.  
  
Then the men grabbed them telling them not to worry, no words said between Becky and Sesshoumaru.  
  
When it stopped the girls opened their eyes each in the world of the man they had summoned, each looking at their new bodies, confused.  
  
Then at were their gifts from Sesshoumaru had been, now gone only a light shade, so light one would not know it was there unless they looked for, it, or its color.  
  
All were confused, all but Sesshoumaru who now looked at the new body of Becky.  
  
Is it good so far. It'll get better as all stories do please review. Sorry I was going to type more but I want too eat.  
  
Thanks to my best friend Ashleigh, or magic-shield, for Beta-Reading. 


	2. 2 we look diffrent

Laura's New World?  
Laura backed up from Goten "What happened?" She asked looking around at her new surroundings with appeared to be an advanced city. "Well were in my dimension." He said staring at her with confused eyes "That is you Laura right?" "What do you mean by that?" She asked, "Goten turned her around.  
  
She saw her reflection in the window of the store and understood his question. Her hair had become a greenish blue her eyes a blazing green. Her body had become quit skinny and her skin a very light blue white. She stared at her new body in amazement. Goten put a hand on her shoulder. "Lets find my friends they'll know what to do." And with that her lifted her up into his arms and flew towards home.  
  
Ash is out to kill. She fell onto the forest floor Ashitaka looking at her with confused eyes. "Where the heck am I and were are my friends?" she demanded standing up. She was about to go on when she saw her hands they were different, more slender though they were the same color. She ran over to the waters edge and saw her reflection. At lest she thought it was her. Her hair had become a fiery red color with her bangs being well clear? Her skin was as she said normal but her body was lean and fit and her eyes had become white, well all but the outside line which was a red ring.  
She looked to Ashitaka. "There is nothing to change what has happened. Lets head back to the village." He said walking over to her. "I do not understand though Ashitaka. How did this happen? Why do I look different and why am I here?" She looked down trying not to cry. She know what had been lost, her friends and family her life. "We'll find the answers I know we will but for now you'll have to live here with me." He said starting to walk away and Ash followed no longer needing to cry but to kill who ever did this to her and her friends.  
  
Becky knows what happened  
She pulled herself from his arms. Fireflies flew all around she looked at the place were the gift for Sesshoumaru had been and saw that only a light, light blue imprint. As she did this she saw her skin had become a light gray, so light that it was basically white with silver spots the sized of the tip of a needle shining in the moon light.  
"You did this?" she said angrily stepping away from him. "I had to confirm my theory." He said looking at her. Her hair looked like his and her eyes were the lightest blue he had ever seen. Her nails were sharp and a shiny silver as was her body. Though she still wore her clothing from her world she was beautiful and strong. Her anger increased that. He looked at her with cooled eyes. She looked at him angrily yet and inside he smiled. "Come." He said turning away and walking forward. Her blue imprint shined slightly and she was dragged forward. "What to heck." She said for a moment and then she under stood. His spell had forced them to come with them to their world but he combined it with the spell of command and she had no chouse but to follow. That is until she was able to crate a spell to take off the stupid thing. 


End file.
